


Web Designs 101

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, kidnappings, minunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy Lewis is unexpectedly rescued by none other than Spiderman…from Shield custody. Yeah, she can’t believe it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web Designs 101

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Avengers or Spiderman. 
> 
> -Kudos and Comments are much love, thank you for reading.

“I thought that they were trying to hurt you! Or kidnap you! They had guns!” Spiderman was protesting, and Darcy snorted clutching to him tightly as they flew through the air. It was really pretty up here, but also rather terrifying.

“Sweetie, most of New York has guns,” She pointed out. “Hey, have you ever dropped someone that you rescued? You know, because they were busy freaking out?” She wondered. 

“Er…twice?” Spiderman sounded adorably sheepish, and she stared at him astounded. “So-please don’t make this the third time?” He asked.

She rolled her eyes, but clung on a bit tighter. 

Perhaps a bit too tight, because Spiderman said with a wince, 

“And loosen your grip?”

“You don’t want to drop a person a third time,” Darcy said cheerfully, keeping the tight grip. Spiderman gave her a long suffering sigh that sounded almost like Jarvis. She counted it for the win.

 

Ten minutes later, and Spiderman was setting her down near the police station. 

“I really am sorry,” He said earnestly, and sounding freakishly young. 

“No problem-how old are you anyway?” She asked, suddenly. “You can’t be out of your teens, at least you don’t sound it.”

“I’m-21?” He said quickly, almost too quickly, and she snorted. 

“Yeah, if you’re 21 then I’ll willingly sleep with Tony Stark.” She said, rolling her eyes. He seemed to stare at her. 

“Don’t all women want to sleep with Tony Stark?” He asked finally. 

“Ew, no! He’s old enough to be my father!” She exclaimed, blushing bright red. “Seriously, he’s…yeah, I can see the appeal-rich beyond belief, famous, good looks…but he’s not my type. More of a friend type, really. Which we are, actually. He’s good people, but not good enough to have sex with.”

“Oh,” Spiderman sounded almost like Steve when he said it, and she giggled. “What? I can’t be curious?” He asked, aggrieved, and she giggled even more. 

“No, it’s that you sound like Captain America when you say it like that,” She said cheerfully. “Anyway, thanks for the sort of rescue. I’ll tell Shield to back off, and I’ll tell them you’re not a threat-just a kid who didn’t really get what was going on.”

“I’m not a kid!” He protested, and she laughed. 

“Yeah, you so are. But that’s okay, I like kids.” She said, smirking at him. “So, do you have a tumblr or anything? I’ll totally look you up and friend you on facebook-of course I won’t tell people who you are, if you want. Speaking of, what’s with the mask?”

“Protecting my identity. The last few times people have figured out who I am…well, let’s just say it didn’t go well,” Spiderman said quietly. 

Darcy blinked-and then frowned. He hesitatingly clarified. 

“Obsborn Industries have shown express interest in my abilities. Not to mention, I’ve a few enemies…”

“Experimentation?” She asked, aghast and horrified. “Is that how…” She gestured at him, and he quickly clarified. 

“No! No, I’ve-I got it from a spiderbite. It’s…I wasn’t experimented on, but…”

“But you don’t want to take chances, I gotcha,” Darcy said, immediately understanding. “Hey, I can have Tony get those guys to back off of you? Get you some leeway with the press too, because obviously your not a threat or whatever the press say you are. I’m Darcy, by the way. Darcy Lewis.” 

She hoped the introducing trick would make him reveal his name, but it didn’t work. She’d have to tell Coulson that, and get him to tell her another trick. 

“Yeah, I know who you are-I’ve seen your name next to Dr. Foster’s often enough. Tell her that I’m a big fan of her work? Hers, and Dr. Banners, and Stark’s,” Spiderman said, and she got the sense he was grinning at her. “Anyways, I better dash before the police come this way. Good luck with…whoever those people were, Ms. Lewis.” 

And then he was up and away, leaving Darcy behind-much like Thor with Jane, she marveled at herself. 

“You didn’t even give me your facebook page!” She hollered at him, and a single sheet of paper was suddenly stuck to her belly. She peeled it off-ewww!-and read a tumblr blog name…and then laughed. 

Because the name of the blog was none other than: 

SpideyWeb.tumblr.com

Grinning, she tucked it into her pockets, and prepared to face the music as Agent Coulson and team came rushing to her aide. 

==  
End  
==

**Author's Note:**

> SpideyWeb.tumblr.com is a fake address. I doubt there’s a site on tumblr with that name, but you can try to look it up if you want. ;)


End file.
